


Abandon

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cass ain't straight, F/F, Romance, Smut, after the war, lesbianing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: With the war over, Cassandra Pentaghast is free to enjoy a sensual morning with her Natalie Trevelyan.





	Abandon

The war was over and it was a sunny morning. Cassandra Pentaghast and her Natalie Trevelyan had slept soundly for once, with the doors open, and woke up this morning in each other’s arms, filled with love and nowhere to be but here.

What a wonderful feeling it was. It had been a long time since Cassandra could close her eyes, throw her head off the end of the bed and give herself completely, heart and mind to anyone, let alone this beautiful person. Natalie had her the way she wanted, her strong, calloused hands on her hips holding her close, and lavished long lascivious kissed between her thighs, devouring every convulsion as Cassandra lifted her voice into the air with abandon.

Finally. The war was over. At last, love could reign.


End file.
